One of a kind
by smylealong2k
Summary: A simple wish had escaped her lips and now he sought to fulfill it. Soeul drabble.


**One of a kind**

_I think it'd be so nice if someone made and gave me a one of a kind keepsake, even if it's just a piece of glass._

He had overheard those words from her. The simple sentiment had stirred something within him. Agreed she hadn't really said it to him, she had been talking to Jan Di, telling her that she should show more enthusiasm for the gift Jun Pyo had given her because after all he'd had it made exclusively for Jan Di. Those words hadn't been meant for his ears, she had no idea that he had been within hearing distance. Actually, coming to think of it, when it came to her, he seemed to possess Vulcan hearing because Woo Bin, who had been with him, hadn't heard a word of the conversation.

Of course he had walked out of the lodge, pretending he hadn't heard a thing and continued with the holiday, even saved her from a drunken snowboarder in the process. Seriously, why couldn't she move? She stood there, looking like a deer in the headlights. He wasn't going to forget the absolute horror that that had enveloped him at that point in a hurry. The scenes that had flashed in front of his eyes as he ran towards the unmoving girl were stuff of nightmares. He had given her a piece of his mind after that, wondering why couldn't she have moved? To his annoyance though, she'd merely thanked him and walked away.

He'd even sat next to her and waited for Jun Pyo and Jan Di, worried sick for both of them, but curiously, the sentence never left him. And so, after returning from the weekend ski trip, he set to work. _One of a kind. One of a kind. _She wanted one of a kind; she would get one of a kind. He began with sketching the design. He worked on it for days, never satisfied with the design. Even when he was with his friends, he would wonder about it – _one of a kind._ Nothing seemed to fit.

And then, at 2am one night, he was struck by a sudden inspiration. Simple and elegant, just like her. He sat all night, sketching it, transferring the picture in his mind on to the paper. In the wee hours of the morning, he was finished. His body said that it needed sleep, but his mind wouldn't permit it. He spent the day making the molds. He carved out each stroke and each indent by his own hands. He ignored his friends' calls and the visit from a hot girl went unnoticed as well. Nothing was more important than this. _One of a kind._

* * *

She was about to step out of her house when she spotted a box kept in front of her door. She looked around, trying to spot who had left the package but couldn't see anyone. She bent down and picked the box up, surprised to find her name on it. Suspicious of the rather odd box on her door step, she held it up to her ear and rattled it. But then she wondered who would want to send a bomb to her? And bombs couldn't come in such small boxes, could they?

Tentatively she opened the blue wrapping paper, careful not to jostle the box too much, just in case. She'd conveniently ignored that she had previously rattled the box and thus such precautions were moot. Gently she brought out the felt box that was inside the blue packing. Gingerly she lifted the lid and her eyes widened. Inside it lay the most beautiful bracelet she had ever seen. A silver chain with autumn leaves dangling from it like charms. Just like autumn, the leaves were colored golden, yellow, red and brown. Each leaf had intricate details, with their veins showing. Upon closer examination she realized that the leaves had been made of silver and had been individually and painstakingly colored by hand.

Who could give her something so unique and precious? She gazed at the bracelet for a very long time, her eyes admiring the exquisite thing. Reverently she cradled the thing in her hand and put it back in the box. It was then that she spotted the note in the box and opened it. The note read:-

"_I think it'd be so nice if someone made and gave me a one of a kind keepsake, even if it's just a piece of glass."  
Your wish has been granted.  
This was made just for you.  
A one of a kind person deserves a one of a kind keepsake. _

She smiled slowly, folded the note and put it back in the box, along with the bracelet.

* * *

Hidden in a nondescript black car parked across the street, he lowered his binoculars and smiled. She had gotten the gift and by the looks of it, had liked it as well. He had been vague enough in the note, so she wouldn't know it was him. And that was for the best. She didn't need to know. With a satisfied nod, he dumped the binoculars in the passenger seat, pulled his cap lower and drove off.

* * *

From her window, she watched as the car sped away. Her smile was soft when she whispered, "Thank you Sunbae."


End file.
